Rußherz
|Rang1=Junges |RName1=Rußjunges (Cinderkit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Rußpfote (Cinderpaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Rußherz (Cinderheart) |Rang4=Heilerin |RName4=Rußherz (Cinderheart) |Rang5=Königin |RName5=Rußherz (Cinderheart) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Löwenglut |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Distelschopf, Ampferstreif |Familie3=Sohn |FName3=Rauchklang |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Ampferschweif |Familie5=Vater |FName5=Farnpelz |Familie6=Schwestern |FName6=Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Lilienherz, Saatpfote |Familie7=Bruder |FName7=Maulwurfpfote |Mentor=Wolkenschweif |Schüler=Efeusee |lebend=Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Darkest Night, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerheart's Shadow, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Leafpool's Wish, Dovewing's Silence |erwähnt=Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Rußherz (Original: Cinderheart) ist eine flauschige, langhaarige,Vickys Facebook Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png grau getigerte Kätzin mit großen, dunklen, tiefblauen Augen, einer weichen Schnauze, weichem Fell und einem langen, geschmeidigen, buschigen Schweif. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Dämmerung :Rußjunges wird mit ihren Geschwistern Mohnjunges, Honigjunges und Maulwurfjunges während des Dachsangriffs geboren, jedoch nicht namentlich erwähnt. Sie ist das Junge, das nach Rußpelz benannt wurde. Sonnenuntergang :Als Ampferschweif Brombeerkralle ihre Jungen nach dem Dachsangriff vorstellt und den Namen Rußjunges erwähnt, wirft er schnell einen Blick auf Rußpelz' Leichnam, während Eichhornschweif nach Luft schnappt und Blattsee ganz kurz erstarrt, da Rußjunges Rußpelz zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Schließlich meint Blattsee, dass es Rußpelz gefallen würde, dass ein Junges nach ihr benannt worden ist. :Später sieht man sie, als Tüpfelblatt Blattsee Rußjunges zeigt. Alle Jungen liegen da und schlafen, nur Rußjunges schaut Blattsee an. Diese bemerkt, dass das Rußpelz sein muss, nur wiedergeboren als Rußjunges, versteht aber nicht, wie das gehen kann. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie ist eine Schülerin mit dem Namen ''Rußpfote, Wolkenschweif ist ihr Mentor. Es wird gesagt, dass sie eine gute Freundin von Distelpfote ist. :Als Distelpfote zum ersten Mal zum Kampftraining geht, hat Rußpfote bereits mit ihrer Trainingseinheit begonnen. Als Wolkenschweif sieht, wie gut Distelpfote die Aufgaben ausführt, schlägt er vor, sie solle gemeinsam mit Rußpfote trainieren. Als Distelpfote und sie zusammen trainiert werden, bekommt Rußpfote etwas Moos hinters Ohr und sie streift ihre Pfote beim Pflegen. Blattsee scheint schockiert und erzählt Distelpfote, dass Rußpelz sich auf die selbe Weise gewaschen hat. Distelpfote spürt ein seltsames Gefühl, das von Blattsee ausgeht und fragt sich, warum sie die streifende Pfote so aufregt. :Als die Patrouille von der Großen Versammlung zurückkehrt, gemeinsam mit Graustreif und Millie, fragt Feuerstern Rußpfote, warum sie nicht schläft und sie sagt ihm, dass sie nicht schlafen kann, bis sie über die Versammlung informiert wird. Rußpfote will helfen, als sich Graustreif und Millie niederlassen und rennt weg. Sie kracht in Farnpelz. Farnpelz erzählt Rußpfote, wie sehr sie seiner Schwester Rußpelz, die von einem Dachs getötet worden ist, ähnelt. Langschweif beschwert sich über Mausefells Keuchen. Häherpfote entdeckt, dass Mausefell an Grünem Husten erkrankt ist und meldet es Blattsee. Diese sendet Wolkenschweif, Häherpfote und Rußpfote zu dem Verlassenen Zweibeinernest, um Katzenminze zu sammeln. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die gesamte Katzenminze von dem Frost der Blattleere zerstört worden ist und so finden sie nur ein paar kurze Bestände. Sie gehen zurück zum Lager und geben Mausefell die Katzenminze, die sie gefunden haben. ''Fluss der Finsternis :Sie verliebt sich in Löwenpfote, der ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert. Sie geht zusammen mit Distelpfote in der Nacht schauen, wo Löwenpfote hingegangen ist. Als sie ihn schließlich mit der WindClan-Kätzin Heidepfote finden, meint Rußpfote zu Distelpfote, dass sie nicht überrascht scheint. Bei einer Jagdprüfung möchte Mauspfote ein Eichhörnchen auf der Himmelseiche fangen, als Mauspfote es jedoch nicht schafft, traut er sich nicht mehr runter. Rußpfote klettert hoch, um ihm zu helfen. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es dann, hinunter zu kommen. Als Mauspfote allerdings unten ist und Rußpfote noch auf der Himmelseiche, stürzt sie ab. Farnpelz sagt zu Distelpfote, dass sie Blattsee holen soll. Als diese und Häherpfote da sind, stellt Blattsee fest, dass ihr Bein gebrochen ist. Die Heilerin ist sehr besorgt und aufgeregt, da der Unfall sie sehr an Rußpelz erinnert, die sich ihren Hinterlauf fatal bei einem Unfall mit einem Ungeheuer verletzt hat und daraufhin keine Kriegerin werden konnte. Als Rußpfote schläft, schleicht sich Häherpfote in ihren Traum. Sie zeigt ihm das alte Lager im Wald-Territorium. So findet Häherpfote heraus, dass Rußpfote die Wiedergeburt von Rußpelz ist. Blattsee hat wegen ihres Beins Angst, dass Rußpfote dasselbe passiert wie ihrer Mentorin. Verbannt :Sie und Distelpfote besorgen im Wald frisches Moos für die Ältesten. Distelpfote erzählt ihr von dem Plan, wie man schneller Krieger werden könnte, nämlich indem man sich immer nur auf eine Sache konzentriert. Rußpfote aber findet diese Idee schlecht. Direkt danach geht Rußpfote mit Wolkenschweif, Dornenkralle und Mohnpfote zum Training. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Wolkenschweif macht sich Sorgen um sie, da ihre Schwestern Mohnpfote und Honigpfote bald dazu bereit sind, ihre Prüfung zu machen. Er ist sich aber unsicher, ob sie das wegen ihres Beines machen soll und fragt Blattsee deswegen. Blattsee meint, dass sie bereit für die Prüfungen sei. :Während der Prüfung jagt sie ein Kaninchen. Beim Sprung über einen umgefallenen Baum knickt ihr Bein plötzlich weg. Deswegen muss sie in das Lager gebracht werden und die Prüfung abbrechen. Immer wieder fragt sie nach, weshalb ihr Bein weggeknickt ist. Blattsee hat wegen ihres Beins Angst, dass Rußpfote dasselbe passiert wie ihrer Mentorin Rußpelz und Feuerstern sagt, dass der Name wohl Unglück bringt. :Häherpfote sagt später zu ihr, sie solle im See schwimmen gehen, da sie so ihr Bein trainieren kann, ohne Gewicht auf das Bein zu lagern. Nachdem sie es hinbekommt wie eine FlussClan-Katze zu schwimmen, macht es ihr riesigen Spaß. :Sie wird erst später zusammen mit Distelpfote und Löwenpfote zur Kriegerin ernannt und erhält ihren Namen ''Rußherz. Sie ist sehr glücklich, endlich eine Kriegerin zu sein. ''Lange Schatten :Sie ist auf der Patrouille dabei, die Bernsteinpelz mit ihren Jungen im DonnerClan-Territorium findet. Auf dem Weg zum alten Zweibeinernest denkt sie an die Schlacht mit dem WindClan zurück. Sonnenaufgang :Sie fragt Distelblatt, warum sie durch ihre Offenbarung allen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Rußherz wird zur Mentorin von Efeupfote ernannt. Zusammen gehen sie mit Löwenglut und Taubenpfote zum See, um Wasser zu holen. Dort hilft sie Beerennase und Spinnenbein aus einem Schlammloch zu kommen und schützt anschließend ihre Schülerin vor Regensturm, da er mit drohendem Blick auf Efeupfote wegen eines Fisches zurast. Fernes Echo :Auf Feuersterns Anweisung hin soll sie Efeupfote und Taubenpfote mit Hilfe von Löwenglut Übungen im Bäumeklettern zum Kampftraining und Techniken, wie man von den Ästen aus angreifen kann, beibringen. Dafür klettert sie auf einen Baum, um den beiden Schülerinnen sagen zu können, was sie tun sollen. Ihre Mutter Ampferschweif, welche zu dieser Zeit zur Jagd aufbricht, ist sehr stolz darauf und sagt, dass sie nie gedacht hätte, den Tag noch zu erleben, an dem Rußherz stark genung dafür sein würde, wieder wie ein Eichhörnchen auf Bäume zu klettern. :Sie geht mit Löwenglut nachts spazieren, weil beide nicht schlafen können. Dabei reden sie über ihre Schüler, die sich in letzter Zeit immer wieder aus dem Weg gehen. Rußherz meint, er solle mal mit Taubenpfote darüber reden, sodass sie etwas mehr Rücksicht auf deren Schwester nimmt. Danach machen sie ein Wettrennen zum See, in welchem Rußherz gleich auch schwimmen geht. Als sie und Löwenglut dann wieder Seite an Seite zurück in das Lager gehen, bedankt der Krieger sich dafür, dass sie mit ihm spazieren war und sie erwidert darauf, es habe ihr großen Spaß gemacht. Am nächsten Morgen begegnet sie ihm wieder ganz normal, woraufhin Löwenglut etwas verletzt ist, da die Wärme in ihren Augen nicht mehr so präsent ist, wie in der vergangenen Nacht. Stimmen der Nacht :Rußherz wird wach, als Löwenglut aufsteht und schaut ob alles in Ordnung ist. Zusammen mit ihm geht sie dann in den Wald. Dort kommen sie sich näher und am nächsten Abend gestehen sie sich ihre Gefühle. Nachdem Löwenglut den Fuchs vertrieben hat, macht sie sich große Sorgen um ihn, weil er blutüberströmt ist und keine Wunde hat. Daraufhin erzählt Löwenglut ihr von der Prophezeiung. Rußherz sagt, dass sie wegen der Prophezeiung keine Gefährten mehr sein können und läuft weg. Spur des Mondes :Rußherz führt, gemeinsam mit Millie Efeupfotes Kriegerprüfung durch. :Als ein Hund Hummelstreif und Wurzellicht angreift, kommt ihnen die zufällig in der Nähe jagende Patrouille, bestehend aus Löwenglut, Rußherz, Unkenfuß und Rosenblatt, zur Hilfe. Löwenglut lockt den Hund allein weg, doch Unkenfuß folgt ihm. Ein wenig später wird der Hund von seinem Zweibeiner wieder an die Leine genommen. Der verschollene Krieger :Sie ist die Erste, die Distelblatts Namen ausspricht, als ihre alte Freundin das Lager betritt. :Später wird ihr von Häherfeder Rußpelz in der Vergangenheit gezeigt, um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass sie eine Wiedergeburt ist. Die letzte Hoffnung :Löwenglut sagt ihr, dass jede Katze eine eigene Wahl hat und ihr Schicksal nicht an das von Rußpelz gebunden ist. Daraufhin entscheidet sie sich für ein Leben mit ihm, für ein Leben als Kriegerin und Rußpelz' Geist verlässt sie und tritt dem SternenClan bei. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :Sie wird nur in Erlenpfotes Gedanken erwähnt, als er hofft, dass Funkenpfote, die sich das Bein ausgerenkt hat, nicht so wie Rußherz, nach ihrem Unfall, Monde im Heilerbau verbringen muss. Donner und Schatten :Brombeerstern schickt Rußherz, Löwenglut und Eichhornschweif zur WolkenClan-Schlucht. Sie berichten später, dass sie dort niemanden angetroffen haben. :Als Zweigjunges mit den anderen Kriegern zum SchattenClan will, sagt ihr jeder, dass sie dafür zu jung ist und Rußherz holt sie mit dem Schweif zu sich. :''Rest folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Sie wird von Brombeerstern und Millie beim Essen mit Löwenglut beobachtet, als diese sich darüber unterhalten, dass der Clan neue Junge benötigt. :Später wählt Brombeerstern sie aus, um ihn gemeinsam mit Eichhornschweif und Farnpelz zum SchattenClan zu begleiten. :''Rest folgt }} Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte :''Folgt ''Nebelsterns Omen : Sonstiges *In den englischen Versionen ist sie eigentlich eine gesprenkelte, grau getigerte Kätzin. *In Fluss der Finsternis wird sie einmal als grau gescheckt beschrieben. *In Der vierte Schüler sagt sie zu Häherfeder, wie sehr sie Distelblatt vermisst, und spricht ihm ihr Beileid aus. Sie sagt es müsse furchtbar sein, einen Wurfgefährten zu verlieren, und denkt sich, dass Mohnfrost deshalb so traurig über den Tod von Honigfarn ist. Dies ist verwirrend, da Honigfarn auch Rußherz' Schwester ist. *In Der vierte Schüler wird sie einmal Rußpelz ''genannt. *Auf ihrem Bild von The Ultimate Guide hat sie fälschlicherweise bernsteinfarbene Augen. *Rußherz ist die Wiedergeburt von Rußpelz, welche auch ihre Tante ist. Familie *Gefährte: Löwenglut *Töchter: Distelschopf, Ampferstreif *Sohn: Rauchklang *Mutter: Ampferschweif *Vater: Farnpelz *Schwestern: Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Saatpfote, Lilienherz *Bruder: Maulwurfpfote *Großmütter: Glanzfell, Frostfell *Großväter: Weißpelz, Löwenherz *Urgroßmütter: Rotbrust, Frischbrise, Fleckenschweif, Schneepelz *Urgroßväter: Wuschelpelz, Vipernzahn, Kleinohr, Stachelkralle *Ururgroßmütter: Flashnose, Harepounce, Mondblüte, Mohnröte *Ururgroßväter: Sturmschweif, Windflug, Stagleap *Urururgroßmütter: Daisytoe, Fallowsong, Squirrelwhisker *Urururgroßvater: Rooktail, Grasbart, Eaglestorm *Tanten: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Onkel: Dornenkralle, Regenpelz, Schlammfell *Großtanten: Leopardenfuß, Tüpfelblatt, Buntgesicht, Goldblüte, Misteljunges *Großonkel: Flickenpelz, Rotschweif, Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote, Schneejunges *Cousinen: Bernsteinmond, Weißflug *Cousins: Taupfote, Schneebusch *Nichten: Kirschfall, Honigpfote, Blattpfote *Neffen: Maulwurfbart, Lerchenpfote *Entfernte Verwandte: Wolkenstern, Vogelflug, Ginsterkralle, Tupfenpelz Character Art Offizielle Artworks TUG-Cinderheart.PNG|Rußherz in The Ultimate Guide Rußherz Manga.png|Rußherz in Bramblestar's Storm Zitate Zeremonien Kriegerzeremonie :'Feuerstern:' ''Der DonnerClan ist noch immer stark. Das haben wir im Kampf bewiesen, und wir wissen, dass der SternenClan immer noch über uns wacht. Wir haben drei neue Krieger, die ihre Namen bekommen müssen. Löwenpfote, Distelpfote und Rußpfote. :(...) :Feuerstern: Ich, Feuerstern, Anführer des DonnerClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diese Schüler herabzublicken. Sie haben hart gearbeitet, um eure edlen Gesetz zu erlernen. Der SternenClan möge sie als Krieger willkommen heißen. Distelpfote, Löwenpfote und Rußpfote, versprecht ihr, das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten, den Clan zu schützen und ihn zu verteidigen, selbst wenn es euer Leben kostet? :Löwenpfote, Rußpfote und Distelpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Feuerstern: Dann gebe ich euch mit der Kraft des SternenClans eure Kriegernamen. Distelpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Distelblatt heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Besonnenheit und Loyalität. Löwenpfote, dich wird man Löwenglut nennen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Gewandtheit im Kampf. Und du, Rußpfote. Du sollst Rußherz heißen, zu ehren jener Krieger, die vor dir gegangen sind. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Tapferkeit und Entschlossenheit. Jetzt bist auch du endlich Kriegerin. Distelblatt, Löwenglut, Rußherz, wir heißen euch als vollwertige Krieger des DonnerClans willkommen! :Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Löwenglut! Distelblatt! Rußherz! Quellen en:Cinderheartfr:Cœur Cendréfi:Tuhkasydänru:Пеплогривкаnl:Sintelpoot (M3)pl:Rozżarzone Serce Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere